Baby Girl
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: this fanfic is based on a nickname given me by a sweet friend. its about takatori and how he walks the path of fatherhood with his little girl ouka. "surprise" ending, spoilers for episodes above... 6 i think.


Baby Girl

an: yeah yeah its a different sort of fic. i know everyone looks at takatori and goes eeeeeew hairy old man with money that turned his sons into bastards~ but takatori had a daughter. and he obviously loved his ouka very much. so this is a different view of takatori, as a father with a loving little girl. its a songfic to eminem's "hailey's song" if you couldn't tell. ~blah~ is the song part.

warnings: spoilers for like... the later episodes with the thing and the thing... partial omi's past spoilers. maybe. sorry, no yaoi in this one, but there is language.

dis claimer is not the legal owner of weiss, but if i was, omg.... lyrics are for eminem. freniere, the company later mentioned, is from interview with the vampire the BOOK. which is better. guccolini is made up.

~

He lowered a heavy tanned finger onto a red button, buzzing his administrative assistant(fancy terminology for lazy bitch who typed all day) at her desk. "Rei."

"Hai, Takatori-san.."

"What other appointments do I have today?"

"You have a meeting with the Guccolini brothers at 3, sir."

"Alright, thank you." He removed his hand, and turned around in his massive leather chair. Brad Crawford was sitting in the room with him, on an expensive leather couch and reading a Forbes magazine. Takatori made a small sigh, looking out at the wonderful spring day. His little girl would be out of school at three and at her mother's restaurant. Perhaps he would take her out to eat tonight, if nothing else came up. He watched the clouds scuttle along the blue mass like bits of cotton.

~Some days i sit, staring out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes i think theres nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry 

Sometimes i think i'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy~

Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose for what felt to him to be the billionth time. Takatori's broken Italian, a sick translator, and the Guccolinis' broken Japanese grated on him harder than Farfarello without tranqs in the middle of a guard-infested hallway. He looked pointedly at Takatori, and the old man nodded, waving him to stand outside. Really, Crawford foresaw the boring meeting and was going to scoot outside and breathe a little. It's not like he would get caught.

~Why am i here, am i just wasting my time?~

Takatori was frowning. The Guccolinis had refused to deal with him, on account of bad communication. He'd lost a good client, which hurt him harder, because they were invaluable to him. Now he missed out on any money. He folded his arms, watching Crawford adjust stubborn glasses while poring over the local stock in the paper. He looked outside, noticing a sweet little high schooler walking along the sidewalk. "Stop."

~But then i see my baby  
Suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes~

He climbed out of the car, smiling and picking up Ouka from behind. "Hey!" she cried out, turning and seeing it was her beloved old man. "Papa! You surprised me!" She smiled brightly, hugging him tight around the neck. Crawford looked at the exchange and cast a small smile. "How's my baby girl? How was school?" "Oh it was fine.." She began to talk his ear off as they climbed back into the limousine, casting a quick "hello" in Brad's vicinity before continuing. "And then we had art class..."

That day had been 4 years ago. Brad was newer, Takatori was kinder, Ouka was younger. But days can go by like so many rain drops, and evaporate faster. At the moment, Takatori was deeply engrossed in heavy paperwork, sleeves pushed up past his elbows, tie and shirt loosened, sweat on his forehead. Crawford was working on it as well, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Crawford." 

"Yes sir." 

"What are your plans for the future?"

Crawford made a bit of a sound. "I can't really plan for what will already happen, sir. The best I can really do is wait for it to come to me." Takatori nodded, rifling through a few documents. "There's so much shit here..."  
~Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me~

Light footsteps came padding softly into the den where the two men worked, and Ouka set down two plates of ramen. "I... I thought you and Crawford would like something to eat, papa." Takatori set down his pen, staring at the work of a girl just learning her mother's trade. And smiled. "Thank you honey."

~My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cos they don't understand me  
They just dont see my real side 

I act like shit dont phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive~

"Your stocks are dropping, sir."

Crawford half-tossed the folded paper in Takatori's general direction onto his desk, glasses reflecting the sun's light for a moment. "They'll go up..." 

"No they won't. Not for a little while anyway."

The grizzly old man looked up sharply at his young bodyguard. "Do you see that?" Crawford dipped his head briefly in a nod. "Damn it. Not to mention I was supposed to discuss buying the Freniere business today..." 

"Sir, you don't know a word of French."

~But then i see my baby  
Suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes~

Takatori slammed the door closed behind him, hanging up the coat and sighing. He was tired, and taxed beyond his limits. Ouka turned from the tv to look at him, tears appearing in her sweet eyes. "Papa... hard day at work? I'll order us take-away..." Reiji looked at his little girl and nodded. "Thank you sweetheart. That would be wonderful." He smiled a little, then went to relax in the bath.

~Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me~

"Ne papa I got an A+ on my test!"

"Ne papa are you okay?"

"I love you papa.."

  
~Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona  
That i'm a pistol-packing~

"Kill him."

~drug-addict~

"Three hundred thousand yen of cocaine and that's my final offer." 

~who bags on his momma,  
But i wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cos there's a lot of shit i keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul~

"Papa why won't you save me?!"  
~And just know that i grow colder the older i grow~

"Papa! Help me!"  
~This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harder to hold~

"I'm scared father!"  
~And this load is like the weight of the world  
And i think my neck is breaking should i just give up~

"Papa!"  
~Or try to live up to these expectations? now look,  
I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But i got a wife who's determined to make my life living hell~

"I'll see you in court over this, Reiji."

~But i handle it well, given the circumstances i'm dealt~

"Father I need more funding for my chemical research. I can't finish this experiment without it!"

  
~So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that i've wasted are nothing to the tears that ive tasted  
So here's what im facin:~

"Takatori! SHI-NE!"

"Damn it Reiji you can't make the innocent pay for your mistakes!"  


~I've went to jail for this woman, i've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to people' backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, i shoulda seen it comin, why'd i stick my penis uppin?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup if i'd seen what she was fuckin  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, maybe the only lady that i adore~

"Ouka"

"Yeah papa?" He scooped up his daughter in his arms, holding her close.  


~So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
Its like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted~

"I love you Ouka, you know that?"

"Yes papa. I love you too." She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

~Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me~

BANG.

"Damn it..." the Irishman cursed, dashing away behind Schuldig.

"You killed my precious Ouka... why? WHY?!"

~fin

the ending's kinda wonky, i know. but i wanted to work that in somehow. please review ;_; PLEASE. YOU LOVE ME.


End file.
